polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Coptball
|friends = |enemies = Kemetismball|likes = Being part of Egyptball government and of having equal rights|hates = Genocides, pagans|intospace = Yes, with brother Egyptball|food = Koshari|status = Keep standing strong despite the persecutions.|gender = Male|reality = Coptic Christians}}Coptball is the religionball representing Egyptian Christians, also represents the Coptic Church (both Catholic and Orthodox). History Coptball was born when primitive Christianity came to Alexandriaball, shortly after the ascension of Jesus Christ and during the reign of the SPQRball in Egypt around 42 AD. From Alexandriaball, Christianity spread throughout Egypt. By the beginning of the 3rd century AD, the Church of Alexandria was recognized as one of Christendom's four Apostolic Sees. He agreed with the Egyptian language (Coptic), which gave rise to the Coptic Patriarchate of Alexandriaball, this lived within the Byzantine Empireball until it was conquered by the Sultanate Mamlukball and this later by the Ottoman Empireball. The Christians Egyptballs (Copts) preserved their language (derived from the ancient Egyptian language) and religion to avoid persecution from radical Muslim Egyptballs. Under Muslim rule, Copts became second-class citizens, who paid special taxes, had little access to political power and were exempt from military service. But they were allowed to practice their religion unmolested. Their position improved dramatically under the rule of Muhammad Ali in the early 19th century. He abolished the Jizya (a tax on non-Muslims) and allowed Egyptian Christians (Copts) to enroll in the army. In late 19th century, Coptballs started to be appointed to be judges in Egyptian courts and started earning political rights and representation in government. Some Copts participated in the Egyptian national movement for independence and occupied many influential positions. Unfortunately for Coptball this period was short time. Coptballs have faced discrimination after the 1952 coup d'état that transformed Egypt into a republic. Until recently, Christian Egyptballs were required to obtain presidential approval for even minor repairs in churches. Although the law was eased in 2005 by handing down the authority of approval to the governors, Copts continue to face many obstacles and restrictions in building new churches. Today Egyptball provides Coptballs the best educational services, and Muslim and Copt Egyptballs protested together against the military regime, and both are allowed in participation in government of Egyptball and has equal rights #together_of_bringing_success Personality He is pretty quiet, besides being friendly. Relationship *'Egyptball'. He hit me and persecuted me. Even so I cannot hate that cheating bastard, now give me rights, we are brothers, we are living among each other despite occasional strife. *'Vaticanball'. BFF; we parted awhile due to differences, we are reviving the relationship. *'Orthodoxyball'. Distant and Chalcedonian but close brother; Very similar to the relationship with Vaticanball. *'Egyptian Paganismball'. Former rival. Burned his library and kicked these Pagans Infidels off my sand in the 300's AD, I killing him (or so I thought, as he is of being revived in other countries lately, the dirty heathen). Curiosities * He would like his younger brother was more respected him and considered him. * The shield on its flag represents the land of Egypt: ** The green stripe represents the cause of the Nile and its fertile banks ** The yellow stripe represents the desert. ** The blue represents the sky. ** The red background represents the blood. * According to his tongue says is the same as the language spoken by Ancient Egyptball, but uses an alphabet based on the Greek alphabet. Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Africa Category:Christian Category:Catholic Category:Orthodox Category:Kebab Removers Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Egyptball Category:Cross Category:Religionballs Category:Blue White Category:Black Yellow Category:Red Blue Green Category:Cleanup Category:Coptic Speaking Countryball